This invention relates generally to the field of novelty clothing or attachments, such as might be worn by a child at nighttime or by persons dancing, jogging or the like, and more particularly to an improved switch means therefor which provides a limited duty cycle of illumination, thereby greatly extending battery life.
The use of an illumination means on or in conjunction with a shoe or slipper is, of course, well known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,113 and 4,020,575. It is also known to provide means sensitive to the flexing of the shoe or slipper to illuminate a battery powered lamp, so that illumination is provided during a part of each step of a wearer, rather than continuous operation with accompanying battery drain. Unfortunately, where the closing of the switch depends upon deformation of a portion of the shoe or slipper, the switch may be closed by the occurrence of such deformation even when the shoe or slipper is not being worn. This might occur during storage, or if accidentally sat upon, or if inadvertently covered by a relatively heavy object, such as a toy, blanket or the like. Further, manufacture of such a device is inherently more critical with respect to positioning of the switch on the shoe or the slipper, the stitching of the members which coact with the switch, and the like.
Ideally in a shoe or slipper use, the lamp should become illuminated with a relatively short duty cycle, as the wearer steps forward, so as to permit long battery life. Should the wearer sit with the slipper in flexed condition, the lamp should not remain illuminated after movement of the foot ceases. In devices of this general type, the relatively small dry cell employed can be fully exhausted within half an hour of continuous use. Continuous illumination of the lamp will result in a requirement for frequent battery replacement.